


The Cycle

by Jaycmore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycmore/pseuds/Jaycmore
Summary: Error is the destroyer. That's his job. Why was having a hard time doing his job now?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Cycle

There were rules that he had to follow while doing his job, don’t just the first copies, destroy dying or almost empty aus and never touch the orginal.

_Ever_

Before the rules Error would only destroy first copies of the most ridiculous aus, that made him wonder what was really in those paints Ink drinks. Hattale, really Inkblot.

There were a few aus Error actually liked, Outertale, undernovela and anywhere that supplied his chocolate (mainly Underfell). Recently he had found Aftertale, one too many genocides.

It was the king of all abominations. Error hated the minute he stepped into it. But he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it. This was his job, his purpose and he couldn’t do it. The world pulled him everytime he tried to ignore it.

The skeleton in the save screen, Geno was hostile every time he came. They fought every time, but stopped before anything got serious. They even kept score of who won. He was familiar, it gave Error something new to do.

He wanted to know more about this au and the skeleton. Why he gravitated towards them so much. He spent most of his free time there. He talked about the other universes and which was next on his list destroy. Even at one of their fights, Error had given Geno a chocolate bar. Of course it was one of the older ones though.

They sat 8 feet apart on the widespread nothingness of the save screen. Error was mindlessly enjoying his chocolate until he noticed Geno give him an odd face.

“...”

“What are you looking at glitch face”

Geno waved his chocolate up, but it was unwrapped. “Ya know you're supposed to unwrap it right? You can’t eat the wrapper”

Error looked at his bar. The wrapper was the best part, where all the flavour was stored. Is that why everyone keeps looking at him weird when he eats it in public? Whatever he doesn’t care.

“If you’re not going to eat the wrapper, give it to me”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Windows”

It happened when he visited and Geno wasn’t in the SAVE screen anymore. He had finally done it. Geno and the other Sans finally convinced the humans to free monsterkind. He hated it.

The anger in him burned as he watched from a distance as Geno lived a happy life with Sans and Papyrus. How dare he. It fueled him. He still couldn’t bring himself to destroy aftertale but instead he went to go destroy some others.

_It's not fair. It’s not fair_. It was all that could go through his head as he destroyed. Glitches buzzed throughout his body. Abominations had to be destroyed. Why couldn’t he just kill it.

It was probably his faster job yet. His body was sluggish, he was exhausted. Error went back to his void,and went face first into his beanie bag. The glitches had calmed down a bit, but the stinging pain lingered.

He curled into a ball, waiting it out. The errors fizzled out but started to show up in his eyes. Soon Error can see darkness and glitches.

Please you don’t need to do this.

_A voice whispered in his darkness. Error flinched, his string ready._

“Who the Fu-” He growled.

_We’re finally free from all that crap, aren’t you satisfied._

Before Error said anything a new voice came in. They laughed, Let’s say I’m a little determined to find out -

The static became too loud, overwhelming. This wasn’t his usual crashes. The noises were too loud, the errors were spreading too fast. Error was panicking for the first time in his life.

These voices were full on conversations, arguments. _Determination, Experiments, Lost_. Error lashed out at the emptiness, to stop the voice. _There’s no one here but me_

_SOMEONE HELP ME_

Error crashed. The Reload bar in his vision. It was a slow one, barely reaching fifty percent after 2 hours. Once it finished, Error didn’t wake up.

**A new bar appeared. Recovering Lost Files: Please do not reset**

It was fucked up. Error laughed and laughed when it was all finished. Screw everyone, Ink, the creators and that asshole glitch face. Geno. All Error can think about is that asshole's face, his own face. His mistakes, his new memories.

Error pulled up the portal to Aftertale, he went to search for him. Seeing the other Sans, stirred something up those wretched memories of his. The times they spent figuring a way to free monster kind, how they pranked each other and irked Papyrus with their puns.

He was like a br- No. Those times were over. He wrapped Sans with his strings and tugged him over. Unlike the others, This Sans was used to Error’s rough handling and asshole attitude. He didn’t flinch at all at Error rage.

“WHeRE IS HE?” He growled into Sans’ face. Sans looked bored, his fake smile barely twitched.

“Who are you talking about glitchy”

“YOu KNow DaMN wELL, WHO” Error refused to say that glitches’ name. Even thinking about it made him sick. He tightened the strings just a bit. They started to rip into his clothes.

“Alright, alright calm your strings. He’s been tied up right now with a project. We had an argument a couple of days ago. Since then he’s trap himself in his lab like a brat “

_Too lat_ \- wait no he doesn’t care.

He dropped Sans, before he can hear another stupid pun he traveled to the labs. The automatic lights turned on the minute he came in. Just like he remembered.

No one was here. There were empty bottles. The chair was on the floor. He was too late. Error cursed, scattering the vials of the ground.

He has to find him. He paused before opening a portal. What was he going to do once he found glitch face. Save him, kill him.

That was the reason he originally stepped in that hellhole of an au, to destroy it, but instead he hesitated even, dare he say, made friends with the creatures of the au. What is he Ink?

He chuckled, he was going soft. After he kills Geno, he'll go back and finally destroy aftertale

The anti-void was an endless vat of nothingness. That's where he would find him. That's where it all started. He spread his strings out everywhere, hoping to grab on to something. Nothing.

All there was his beanie bag and his dolls hanging by thread. There was a pain in his soul. He didn't even know he had one. It shined from his chest. It was a poor excuse of a soul, the shape as Geno's but encased with glitches and Errors.

"Error?"The voice came from behind him, it was glitchy, scratchy.

Geno was behind him, in a state of pain. Half of his bones were already turning black, errors were starting to surround his body. He had been crying for a while now. His eye lights were hazy, slowly blinking like a wacked out computer.

For once in his life Error was speechless. "G-glitch face. YOu idiot. why did you do it"  
What were they thinking? They finally were free, so stupid, playing with DT.

Geno fell to his knees, in pain. He started to laugh, similar to a person who lost their mind.

"Shut up"

Geno laughed even harder, he screamed and looked up at Error. It was like looking in the mirror. "WHo arE YOu."

His soul hurt so much. This was too much. There could be only one Error.. He was first. But this- was his friend. Error started to join in the laughter too, starching at his eye sockets.

Geno looked confused and poking and his own socket.He was surprised at the strings that attached to his fingers, fuck the whole multiverse. Friends? The Destroyer doesn't have friends.

Error grabbed his strings and slashed at Geno. Since he had his own strings attached already, he blocked it with his own."Just sit there and let me funking dust you glitch face" He growled as he continued to attack."All you abominations have to be destroyed"

Geno was confused but was quick to figure out what was happening. Error had the upper hand, Geno was glitching bad. His movements were stiff. He could barely dodge the attacks.  
Geno made use of the strings to block the attacks. He used his own blasters to fight for him, to keep distance.

This was his void, his strings. He was the master in destroying.

" Kill.... AbomINATions" Geno hiss.

Geno's actions got stronger, His eyelights were starting to clear of the errors. He was mirroring Error’s moves, Copy and paste.Error was starting to lose traction, backing to a non-existent wall. Geno continued to slash with his strings. "Destroy. DEstory"

He wasn't fighting a 100%, Error was still hesitating. What was wrong with him. Weak. How can be a destroyer when he couldn't even kill one stupid skeleton

He was distracted, Geno blasted through his own blasters. There was a weak spot in Error’s strings, Geno can see it.

Error staggered back, pain reputed at his ribs. His bones crackled. Geno stepped back, another bone ready to strike down again. He refuses to die. Not like this. He was stubborn. He won't be killed by a cheap version of himself.

With a matter of seconds Error summoned his own weapon, stabbing geno right through his soul. Stars, it hurt, Not just in his ribs. It was like his own soul was dusting.

The look in Geno's face. He was surprised, then looked down at Error and lightly chuckled.  
He slumped against Error, dusting. “Guess you win again Windows”

Error trembled as he felt Geno dust away. He felt something on his face "Stupid glitch face".

He hasn't cried since he was geno, since they got onto the surface. After his tears calmed down, he collected geno's clothes and dust. He teleported back to Aftertale, to the house Geno lives in with Sans and Papyrus

It was like he remembered,nothing changed and he hated it.He ported inside, Sans who was sleeping on the couch woke up in shock. "huuh-wha Error"

Error was quiet. He stood in the middle of the room, dusty with some clothes. It didn’ take long for Sans to realize what they were.

"What the fuck did you do"

"I killed him"

Sans paused, waiting for maybe a joke. Geno always loved to prank. But Error wasn't one for pranks. He just stood there with Geno's clothes and covered dust. Sans knew what monster looked like.

"SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

Papyrus came inside the living room, shocked to see a strange skeleton in the living room.

"SANS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE HAVING A GUEST.

Error finally made some reaction. He ported in front of papyrus, causing Sans to whip out his own blasters. "Stay away from-"

Error threw the dusty clothes on top of Papyrus. He coughed at the cloud of dust, still confused. Sans blasted were readied, he was afraid to attack possibly harming his brother in the process.

It only took a couple of seconds for Papyrus to realize that the clothes belonged to Geno. He looked down at Error. His soul quivering in honor, hoping what he thought might not be true.

“Where is h-” Papyrus gasped as blue strings pierced his shirt and squeezed his soul tight. Sans screamed as Papyrus’ dust gathered along with Geno’s on the floor.

“You bastard” Sans hissed, aiming his blasters at Error. Error quickly dodged. “I told Geno we should’ve trusted you. He was you fucking friend”

Error had to play a role, he had a job to do. There wasn’t anything left in this Au for him. He can finally destroy it. “That dumbass was never my friend. All I came here was to kill you all that that what i’m going to do”

He didn’t hold back while fighting. He fought with all the DT in his soul. He killed sans with no hesitation. He continued to rip apart the au to pieces. He always hated that coffee shop.

The city burned down, the human was dead. Everyone was dead. The world was finally an empty, dusty place. All that was left was codes and dust.

He wasn’t satisfied. Despite being able to finally destroy the motherlode of abominations, Error couldn’t take the last step. He cursed at himself, at the universe and the creators.

Aftertale was cursed, it’s the bane of his existence. All they wanted was a happy ending. This would’ve never happened if Geno had played scientist. He grabbed the codes in his strings and crushed them.

Error went into his void, before the whole disappeared. He sat in his beanie chair and looked into the vast emptiness. He couldn’t stop crying for that hellhole.

\---------------------------------------

Since the destruction of Aftertale, Error had a stern talking from Dream and Ink. Which of course he ignored and told them to go to hell. He then disappeared for months. He laid low for a while.

Until he felt something.

Error opened a portal to gods knows where and entered it. It was dark. You gotta be shitting me. It was the save screen, it was Aftertale.

“Who are you” a voice said from behind him. This time he won’t give Geno a chance to become him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a wholesome drabble about Error and Classic but then angst. hope you liked


End file.
